


There's really just one thing that we have in common: neither of us will be missed

by Sunnycat_666



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Family Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Heavy Angst, Kinda, Self-Harm, Suicide, no beta we die like men, vent - Freeform, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29896749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnycat_666/pseuds/Sunnycat_666
Summary: Just a vent fic
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	There's really just one thing that we have in common: neither of us will be missed

"I think I figured out a way to cure you"

Eda stopped picking up the trash by the shore. "What?"

Her sister repeated, "I think I know how to cure you."

"Lilith I don't need a cure," she stated, continuing to pick up garbage. "I've been managing this curse just fine."

"I really don't think you are." Lilith looked back at the trees behind them.

"Why are you bringing this up?" Eda asked after a moment of silence.

"Why do you think?" Lilith responded. "Maybe it's because I want you to be curse-free?"

"Well you're a little too late for that, aren't you?" Eda angrily retorted.

"Lilith, I have been living with this curse THAT YOU CAUSED for 28 years!" The grey haired woman snapped. "Do you honestly think that a cure will completely erase all that I've had to live through?!" 

"It's the least I can do," the woman in black responded. "I have spent every second of those years trying to help you!"

"As well as trying to get me petrified." Eda hissed, almost as if she was trying to upset her. Lilith's heart broke.

"I- Eda- I'm- I- I just…" she choked out. Why did talking have to be so hard? "I- I didn't mean to… I didn't think he would do that! He told me he would heal you!" She sobbed.

Eda stepped closer and glared daggers and her. "How could you possibly think that creature would ever tell you the truth?"

"He does a better job at deceiving than you th…" Lilith trailed off, realizing she couldn't win this fight.

There was a pause before Lilith wiped her eyes, turned around and started walking back to the house. 

"Where are you going?!" Eda shouted.

"To heal your curse," Lilith confirmed. "If it works, then expect to be healed by tonight." She opened the door and stepped into the house. "You can thank me then," she spat, her voice laced with sarcasm. She gently shut the door behind her and walked in.

…………………………………….……………………………………….……….

Eda sat with Luz and King on the couch. Luz was eating her dinner while King was receiving belly rubs from her. Eda just lay there sulking and thinking about what she said to her sister earlier. She didn't really mean what she said. Or well, at least she thought she didn't. She didn't even know at that point. Doesn't matter. If Lilith really has found a way to cure her after searching for almost 30 years then she's willing to give her as many chances as she needs. Maybe she really did care… 

Eda turned back to the human girl next to her just to, oddly enough, see her stare saucer-eyed at her gem. 

The woman sighed. "What is it kid?"

Luz pointed at Eda's chest, "y-your gem!" Eda glanced down at her gem, noticing it was slowly fading from black to its normal yellow. It took it about half a minute to completely fade back. 

"She did it…" Eda muttered. She jumped up from the couch. "She really did it!"

Luz stared up at her confused. "Who did it? Wha–what did she do?" Without answering, Eda rushed up the stairs to find her sister.

"LILITH?" She called, opening every door in the house. "LIIILIIIIITH, WHERE DID YOU GO? YOUR CURE WORKED!" She finally got to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Lily, I know you're in there!" She called in a sing-song voice. "I've already checked every room in the house and I never saw you go back outside!" She knocked rapidly for several seconds but slowed her pace when she thought she realized what was going on.

Eda let out a sigh. "Are you still mad at me?" No response. She continued, "I'm sorry, Lilith. I really don't know why I said that back there… look I'm not good at this so bear with me here." She leaned against the door. "I know I said some fucked up shit back there and I wanted to apologize. It was… very inconsiderate of me. I didn't think you actually wanted to help me just because of how we've acted towards each other for the past few years. It's something I can work on with a little help from you since you… you clearly cared about me more than I did you… I'm sorry…" still no response. 

She turned the knob only to see that it was locked. "Lilith?" She rattled the knob and banged on the door for a good while "Lilith, you're really starting to scare me." She gave up and just drew a circle with her hand, causing the knob to break off and she burst in. She walked in surprised to see Lilith nowhere. Not a sister in sight. She did however notice a note on the sink. She picked it up and examined it.

_Dearest sister,_

_I figured out how to cure you._

_Have fun being curse-free_

_I love you_

_With deepest regrets, Lilith_

Eda noticed a few clear, colorless stains on her sister's note while she was trying to figure out what she was reading. She turned to the bathtub, surrounded by the shower curtain, to notice a thin sliver of red running down the side of the tub and ending in a tiny pool of red. The woman slowly walked over to the bathtub.

Eda remembered all that she and Lilith had been through when they were young. Training together, class pranks, friendly duals, even just normal sister time. The two of them had always been there to protect each other, though it was mostly Eda for Lilith. Not once had Eda failed her sister every moment leading up until she was drafted into the Emperor's Coven. She didn't think she could have been there for her. She knew about how the emperor had mistreated her sister, but she didn't do anything to stop it because she knew she would fail and by trying would only make things worse for Lilith. Lilith had cursed Eda, yes, but even after figuring it out and getting used to Lilith living with her, her opinion hasn't changed as much as it did the moment she found out. Eda would deny it to her grave, but there was nothing she loved more than her sister.

Eda opened the shower curtains to see Lilith laying naked in a tub full of water and blood. Her face was wet and all her makeup was smudged, but her hair was dry so it couldn't have been from the tub water. Her left arm was rested on the flat surface of the tub wall and covered in several deep incisions, blood pouring from each wound into the tub and outside of it. There was a razor in the tub, most likely what she used, but it wasn't in her hand, in fact, it was several inches away from it. She did have something in her hand though. Something yellow and round. A closer look and one could see that in Lilith's left hand was Eda's yellow ring.

The scene before her was the last thing that Eda saw before she dropped to her knees and wailed.

……………………………………………………………………………………...

Eda jolted awake in her nest screaming. 

"Edalyn?" Lilith awoke next to her after hearing her sister scream. Eda jerked her head over to Lilith and looked at her sister's arms. They still had the healed scars from months ago, but no new, more disturbing additions. She immediately threw her arms around her and sobbed in relief. Lilith held her closer and brushed her fingers through her little sister's grey hair.

"It's alright sister, I'm not going anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually going to end in tragedy when I was first writing this, but I could bring myself to do that so here, enjoy a shittily written ending


End file.
